Apuestas
by Gene Russell
Summary: La AMS está realizando un evento de recaudación de dinero, pues la presidenta de dicha organización tuvo ciertos gastos excesivos, por lo que deben recobrar el dinero perdido para que así su lugar número uno como el club con más presupuesto no les sea arrebatado. Sin embargo, Ichigo y Rukia terminan siendo introducidos en las apuestas sin que se lo esperen.
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

 **Nota:** Aclaro que dicho fic está situado antes de la Guerra Sangrienta, pero después de la pelea contra los Xcution , así tendrán una mejor perspectiva de la situación y la apariencia de los personajes aquí plasmados.

* * *

 **Apuestas**

Me encuentro en la sede de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami, la reunión de hoy me tomó por sorpresa, se suponía que no sería hasta la siguiente semana. Los puntos que se discutirán son desconocidos para mí, sólo sé que la Teniente Kusajishi, presidenta, requiere de nuestra presencia inmediatamente.

—Buenos días, muchas gracias por venir tan rápido a esta sorpresiva reunión. —Nos saludaba la Vicepresidenta Nanao Ise—. Ahora las dejo con nuestra querida presidenta.

Todas asentimos y esperamos qué nos comunicará la presidenta. Ella se sube al estrado que instalamos y empieza a hablar por el micrófono con su inconfundible voz.

—Muy buenos días, hoy estamos aquí porque hace poco me di cuenta que nuestros fondos han bajado considerablemente. Recuerden que tenemos el presupuesto más alto de todos los clubes, pero ese puesto está en juego si no conseguimos los suficientes fondos financieros para que dicho presupuesto siga con regularidad en la cima —nos informó claramente.

Seguramente fue ella quien se gastó todo, pero no hay forma que alguien se queje, pues la Teniente Kusajishi suele hacer las peores bromas de la historia, sin contar las travesuras que realiza sólo por diversión hasta salirse con la suya.

—Entonces, ¿qué propone usted presidenta? —le pregunta la Teniente Ise por todas.

—Bueno, Nana, he pensado que podemos hacer una colecta de dinero, la colecta se basará en apuestas —respondió alegremente.

—¿Apuestas? —Preguntó la Capitana Soi Fong.

—Así es, gatito. Apuestas —confirmó.

—¿Y de qué tratan las apuestas? —Pregunté.

—Esa es una buena pregunta, Rukia-chan. Pues va a haber todo tipo de apuestas, será por propuestas hechas por ustedes mismas. Las que logren sacar más votos serán las que se llevarán a cabo en todo el Seireitei —explicó.

—¡Yo propongo que hágamos una ronda de bebidas, y quien no pueda seguir más pagará una cierta cantidad de dinero a nuestro fondo! —Enseguida ideó la Teniente Matsumoto.

—¡No! —Se quejó la teniente Ise—. Eso sólo traería más gastos en situación contraria y no tendríamos ganancias, pues el gasto de las bebidas se llevarán el dinero. Así que queda descartado.

—Calma. ¿Que tal si hacemos tres apuestas? Una puede ser sobre nuestros aliados del Mundo de los Vivos y nosotros —opinaba la directora, la Capitana Unohana—. Así vemos qué grupo es más hábil y demuestra más inteligencia en una ronda de preguntas. Esa es la primera, la segunda sería que dos shinigamis se enfrenten en un combate amistoso y las ganancias de las apuestas hacia el vencedor vaya a nuestro fondo. Y la tercera y última puede ser sobre posibles futuras parejas. Es decir, con quién creen ustedes que algunos de sus amigos o conocidos vayan a formar una relación, pero eso sí, que sea creíble. Jugaremos y apostaremos por la pareja que más atracción tenga evidentemente según como juzguemos, así ese dinero iría a nuestro presupuesto. —Culminó la Capitana Unohana.

La primera y la segunda eran de mi agrado, la última no tanto, qué rayos sé yo quién pretende juntarse con quién.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo! —Nos sorprendió Yoruichi-dono quien acababa de llegar.

Al parecer había llegado justo en el momento que se explicaba la Capitana Unohana, pues estábamos tan concentradas que no la notamos al llegar, ni siquiera sentimos su reiatsu.

—Yo también estoy de acuerdo. Si Yoruichi-sama lo está, yo igual —votó la Capitana Soi Fong

—Pues esto se ve muy seguro, además me gusta la última así que yo también voto a favor —dijo Matsumoto.

—No puedo negarme, ya que la idea de la capitana y directora Unohana es muy buena, a favor —confirma la Teniente Ise.

—Yo también estoy a favor —comentó la Teniente Kotetsu.

—Al igual que mi hermana, también voto a favor —señaló Kiyone.

—Estoy a favor —fue todo lo que nos comunicó la teniente Kurotsuchi.

—Pues no puedo negarme, así que también estoy a favor —se hizo saber la teniente Hinamori.

—¿Y tú, Rukia-chan, qué nos respondes? —me preguntó la teniente Kusajishi.

—Pues... estoy de acuerdo. —No podía negarme, al igual que la teniente Hinamori quien seguramente se dio cuenta que no tiene sentido, pues ya es mayoría el voto a favor.

—Muy bien, con mi voto, que por supuesto es a favor. Se cierra de manera unánime la votación.

—Será divertido ver cómo terminará esto. —Sonreía Yoruichi-dono

Y así, esas son las apuestas que llevarán a cabo por todo el Seireitei:

1- Ronda de preguntas.

2- Combate uno a uno.

3- Futuras parejas.

Espero que la situación no juegue con nosotras.

* * *

Luego de haber dispersado la información de dicha colecta por todo el Seireitei, las apuestas ya estaban siendo realizadas. El dinero estaba siendo introducido en unos cubos cuyos nombres de cada apuesta estaban colocados al frente para que no hubiera ningún percance. Todos andaban muy interesados en el asunto. Cada Shinigami, incluso enviaron las noticias al Mundo de los Vivos, así que Ichigo y los demás no estaban exentos, y mucho menos ahora que Ichigo fue uno de los que propusieron para el combate y ronda de preguntas.

—¿Decidiste por cuál de las tres opciones votarás? —Me preguntó Renji el otro día.

—Aún no estoy segura si la primera o segunda —respondí.

—Yo sí, apostaré en las tres. Ya me fue asegurado que sea cuál sea de las que logre vencer, cierto porcentaje será para el ganador de las apuestas, y al parecer es mucho lo que va hasta ahora.

Y así como Renji, hubieron muchos más quienes estaban muy al pendiente de dicho juego.

—Y dime Rukia-chan, ¿por quién apostarás en la pelea? —Me preguntó la Teniente Kusajishi mientras lamía una paleta. Estaba en la mansión dando vueltas en un monopatín rosa.

—Mmm, no me decido, hay varios muy fuertes, y según tengo entendido muchos tenientes están participando, así que va a ser un poco difícil saber quién sería el ganador —respondí pensativa.

—Pues sólo te puedo decir que tendrás una difícil decisión —me dijo como si supiera algo que yo no.

—¿Y eso por qué? —inquirí.

—Pues porque Ichi y Cabeza de Piña, fueron unas de las peleas que se confirmó luego de que se mostraron las apuestas. El público lo pide —dijo ella como si nada.

Eso iba a ser una locura, después de todo, esos dos son capaces de destrozar el Seireitei sólo para demostrar quién es el mejor. Lo que me temía.

—Rayos... —murmuré.

—Pero no te preocupes, que Ichi no te defraudará, te demostrará que puede con eso y más. Ya ves que ha derrotado a muchos malos a lo largo este tiempo, y aparte ya le ha ganado a cabeza de piña en otra ocasión, hasta le ganó a Ken-chan. Así que no te preocupes.

—¿Por qué cree que voy a seleccionar a Ichigo? Ambos son mis amigos, así que no apostaré a ninguno, iré por otros enfrentamientos.

Y es verdad, si me pongo de parte de uno y dejo al otro de lado, cuando alguno gane eso va a ser ridículamente una disputa post-derrota. Así que no, no le apostaré a esa pelea.

—Mmm, bueno si tú lo dices... sólo espero que al menos le apuestes bien a la ronda de preguntas y parejas. —Me dijo yéndose en su monopatín.

—Tontas apuestas, van a ser de ese día un desastre... —presentí.

Después de eso, Nii-sama y yo estuvimos visitando la Primera División, pues era una tarea exclusiva para nuestra familia. Presentar unos antiguos documentos que serían archivados en la Biblioteca Central, pero requerían la revisión del Capitán Comandante . Mucho después ambos regresamos a nuestras tareas en nuestros respectivos escuadrones, así que no me pude enterar mucho sobre cómo iban las cosas en las apuestas. Y por casualidad me encontré con uno de los idiotas en cuestión.

Ichigo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunto al verlo.

—He venido porque Ukitake-san me ha mandado a llamar —me explica.

—¿Por qué? —sigo preguntando.

—Pues porque necesitaba que le hiciera unos favores, y también porque así venía a decirles que los chicos, Ishida, Chad e Inoue, no podrán venir al bendito evento ese que ustedes programaron, pues estarán en unos cursos a los que se inscribieron y justo en esa fecha no pueden faltar —se cruza de brazos.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo, qué?

—¿Vendrás?

—bff, no pensaba hacerlo, pero luego de enterarme que fui escogido como contrincante de Renji, no pienso faltar. No voy a quedar como un cobarde que no asistió y perdió por inasistencia.

Lo imaginé. Así debe estar Renji en estos momentos, la diferencia es que él sí pensaba acudir en un principio.

—Bueno, traten de no matarse —fue lo que le dije.

—¿Y las demás apuestas? —preguntó.

—¿Qué pasa con ellas?

—Tengo entendido que fuiste escogida para la parte de rondas de preguntas —me informa.

—¿Qué? Ni siquiera lo sabía.

—¿En serio? Pues lo estás, además de Yoruichi-san, y creo que tambien Rangiku-san.

—No lo sabía, además no las he visto, y tampoco alguien me lo había mencionado hasta que me lo acabas de decir.

—Entonces nos vemos el día de las apuestas. Hasta luego, Rukia —se despidió.

—Sí. Hasta luego Ichigo. —Dije y se marchó.

* * *

Se hicieron arreglos como si hubiera un festival, el lugar que fue escogido para el evento, fue el cuartel de la Onceava División, la Teniente Kusajishi dijo que habló con su Capitán y éste le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero que le reservar una pelea con Ichigo. Y ella aceptó. Pobre de él cuando se entere.

Así que llegó el día, mis ánimos no estaban muy bien, pero la Teniente me ha dicho que si logro ganar no me dará el dinero como tal, sino que me obsequiará la Colección Especial de Chappy edición Soul Society, si gano mi prueba.

¿Se imaginan? ¡Tendría a todos en versión Chappy! Ahora sí me motivé.

Me reúno con mis compañeras en los jardines de la Onceava División, las ayudo con todo lo que piden, no pongo quejas ni me siento cansada. Cuando todo está listo y ya han llegado todos los apostadores al evento, la presidenta hace su aparición en la tarima que fue instalada. Empieza a hablar por el micrófono, mientras escucho, me fijo que hay mucha gente. Desde el Capitán Comandante, hasta varios integrantes de las Fuerzas Especiales.

—Muy bien, señoras, señores, señoritos... oh no, ese es sólo Ichi —dice al tiempo que estalla una multitud en carcajadas y veo a Ichigo en una mesa poner cara de amargado por las risas a causa de las burlas hacia él—. Espero que si diviertan el día de hoy, que apuesten mucho para que logremos juntar suficiente dinero para nuestra organización.

Culminado su discurso hizo un salto fenomenal, que sagazmente aterrizó en el hombro de Nii-sama ensuciándole su traje.

Luego de eso, subió a la tarima la Teniente y Vicepresidenta Nanao Ise. Ella iba a dirigir el evento y sería juez del mismo.

—Buenas tardes, colegas. La primera actividad será la ronda de preguntas. Ahí en medio de ustedes se encuentra un pequeño estrado donde los concursantes deberán responder a las preguntas que se les asigne.

Todos, o al menos la mayoría, subían bajaban la cabeza como si la Teniente fuera una profesora.

—Suban al estrado: La Teniente Matsumoto Rangiku, por la Décima División.

Y hubo un bombardeo de aplausos y silbidos cuando la mencionada llegó a su puesto.

—El siguiente es: el Capitán, Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Aplaudido menos, y nadie silbó a su paso.

No sabía que él competiría, ese Ichigo no mencionó a todos los involucrados.

—Reúnase con los demás, la Ex Capitana de la Segunda División y Ex Comandante de la Fuerzas Especiales.

Yoruichi-dono, muy decidida y con paso seguro se dirigió a su puesto haciendo la señal de la victoria. Recibió muchos aplausos, silbidos y hasta propuestas de matrimonio.

—El siguiente es Kuchiki Byakuya, Capitán de la Sexta División.

Y mi hermano fue tomado por sorpresa, pues al parecer no sabía de su participación, al igual que yo. Pero se levantó y se dirigió a su puesto, mientras caminaba hacia allá un grupo de seguidoras se levantó y empezó a corear su nombre completo. Hasta tenían pancartas con fotos suyas, corazones y declaraciones de amor. ¡Vaya que Nii-sama es famoso!

—Y por último, que pase adelante la Teniente Kuchiki Rukia de la Decimotercera División.

Me sentí un poco intimidada por la multitud, pero con mi valor de Kuchiki me serené y caminé decidida. De repente se levantaron muchas personas, la mayoría conocidos, amigos, unos no tan conocidos, otros no tan amigos, pero el hecho fue que me aplaudieron y silbaron, mi nombre era coreado por doquier. Al igual que a Nii-sama, tenían una serie de pancartas con mi cara, en diferentes ocasiones, frases que me hacían sonrojar. Pero la vicepresidenta calmó a la multitud.

—Por favor, guarden silencio, la ronda de preguntas está por comenzar.

La gente se calló, y la encargada de dirigir el evento sacó una serie de papeles, donde seguramente tenía las preguntas.

Nosotros los participantes nos manteníamos en nuestros estrados, que tenían el símbolo de nuestra división, y un botón rojo que seguramente era para presionar y así contestar las preguntas.

—El botón rojo que pueden apreciar, es para que lo pulsen cuando crean saber la respuesta. Quienes contesten tres veces incorrectamente será descalíficado.

Sí, lo que pensé.

—La primera pregunta es...

¡Piiii! Sonó por todo el jardín, era el botón de la Teniente Matsumoto, quien había presionado antes de tiempo.

—Teniente Matsumoto, haga el favor de esperar a que termine de formular la pregunta, si lo hace otras dos veces será descalificada —le advirtió la Teniente Ise.

—¡Huy, lo siento! Es que intentaba matar un hormiga que trataba de hacerme daño.

Sí, claro.

—Como decía, la primera pregunta es: ¿Qué pruebas se hacen para conseguir el puesto de Capitán? —Nos hace la primera pregunta, y es muy sencilla.

¡Piiii! Presiona Matsumoto desesperada.

—Mediante un exámen que se le práctica al Shinigami en cuestión, éste debe estar supervisado por el Capitán Comandante, y constar con las presencia de dos capitanes más que avalen el hecho como testigos. Ya que la segunda opción es matar al Capitán que ocupa el puesto, es decir que si el desafiante logra ganar, se queda con título. —Respondió muy bien.

Eso los sabemos todos, sólo que ella fue muy rápida. Aunque Nii-sama es muy rápido, tal vez no quiso responder.

—Correcto. Un punto para la Teniente Matsumoto. —Informó la Teniente Ise.

Un coro empezó a gritar en apoyo a la Teniente Matsumoto.

—¡Vamos Teniente, usted es la mejor! —Se escuchaba.

—¡Siga, no le tenga miedo al feo Capitán de la Doceava División! —gritó otro.

—¡Tiene que ganar, aposté todo mi dinero a usted!

—Silencio, demos paso a la siguiente pregunta —paró la bulla la Teniente—. ¿Qué fue lo causó el exilio del Ex Capitán de la Doceava División y fundador del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo? —Fue la siguiente pregunta.

¡Piii! Sonó el interruptor de todos. No puedo decir si yo presioné primero, o tal vez fui la última, fueron casi o quizá al mismo tiempo.

—¡Yo, yo primero! —Alzaba su mano sin parar la Teniente de la Décima División.

—Muy bien, conteste Teniente —le indicó la Teniente Ise.

—Pues, según nos dimos cuenta hace poco fue culpa del eE Capitán y traidor Aizen. Pero yo creo que fue por vago. Sí por vago y nada más. No necesitamos vagos aquí, todos tienen que hacer su trabajo —respondió ella.

Mmm, la primera la hubiera hecho ganar. Además todos sabemos que ella es una vaga a quien el Capitán Hitsugaya tiene que hacerle sus tareas y obligaciones.

—Me temo que tiene que decidir, no puede dar una doble respuesta —le hace saber la teniente Ise.

—Pues escojo la última, es un vago y punto.

¡Peee! Sonido para las respuestas erróneas según acordamos.

—¡Tú eres la menos indicada para llamarlo vago, Matsumoto! —se quejó desde su asiento el Capitán Hitsugaya.

—¡Capitán! —se queja ella.

—Basta, la respuesta es incorrecta. Una falta para la Teniente Matsumoto. La respuesta correcta era la primera.

Matsumoto infló sus mejillas y se cruzó de brazos.

—Tercera pregunta. A ver... —la teniente verificó la pregunta y puso la cara muy extraña. Nos miró a nosotros los participantes y también al público—. ¿Por qué el Capitán Hitsugaya no crece?

¿Qué?

Se hizo un leve murmullo, que por la presencia del recién nombrado todos rápidamente callaron.

¡Piiii! Le ganó el Capitán Kurotsuchi a Matsumoto.

—Pues según mis estudios, el Capitán Hitsugaya se estresa demasiado, cosa que interfiere en la vida y crecimiento de un niño...

—¡Oye Kurotsuchi, no soy ningún niño! —objetó por allá el Capitán Hitsugaya. Mientras que Hinamori lo calmaba, al parecer funcionó.

—Ejem, como decía, el estrés en un niño altera las hormonas de manera negativa, es por ello que el crecimiento del Capitán está un poco retrasado. Yo digo que se tome unas vacaciones —fue la culminación de la respuesta del Capitán Kurotsuchi batiendo las manos.

—Pues, con mi intelecto confío en que la respuesta del Capitán Kurotsuchi es la correcta. Punto para él.

—¡Mentira! No crece porque se la pasa pensando en cómo se le declarará a... —no logró culminar Matsumoto.

—Debe guardar silencio, Teniente Matsumoto. O será nuevamente sancionada —le advirtió nuevamente la Teniente Ise.

—¡Nanao-chan te ves preciosa así autoritaria! ¡Azótame, estás en tu salsa! —Gritó por allá el Capitán Kyoraku, quien al parecer se había pasado de tragos.

La Teniente hizo caso omiso del comentario y siguió. Pero la vena que estaba en su frente indicaba que no le gustó nada el mal cumplido de su Capitán.

—Cuarta pregunta —anunció, y creo por la rabia ni se fijó en qué decía—. ¿Serán sólo amigos el Ex Capitán de la Doceava División, Kisuke Urahara y la Ex Capitana y Ex Comandante Shihōin Yoruichi?

¿Eh, qué tipo de preguntas raras son estas?

Me fijo en Yoruichi quien está muy pasiva sonriendo, y ni siquiera presiona el botón para quitarnos la duda. Qué puedo saber yo, hasta donde se son amigos. Voy a presionar yo.

¡Piiii! Y casi me gana la Teniente Matsumoto. Sabía que Nii-sama no iba a ir por ésta.

—Adelante Kuchiki-san... digo Teniente Kuchiki —me concedió la Teniente Ise.

—Pues yo creo, que son dos amigos que se han apoyado a lo largo de todos estos años, creando así una cercanía que los lleva a pensar que hay algo más.

—Bueno, para esto debo preguntarle directamente a la propia Ex Capitana, ¿dígame es verdad o falso el testimonio de la Teniente Kuchiki? —le solicitó respuesta la Teniente Ise a Yoruichi.

—Mmm, pues sería mucha suerte por parte de Kisuke tener a una chica como yo; tan sensual e inteligente —Nii-sama ponía los ojos en blanco— a su lado, pero hasta ahora no, no hay más que una amistad. Además a Soi Fong le gusta Kisuke, ¿cómo podría yo interferir en eso? —nos aclaró Yoruichi-dono.

Pero con la parte final, todos se volvieron locos cuchicheando.

—¡Trío amoroso! —se escuchó del público.

Desde aquí veía la vergüenza de la pobre Capitana Soi Fong.

—¡Eso no es así, Yoruichi-sama! —se defendió ella.

—Cálmense, el hecho es que la respuesta de la Ex Capitana Shihōin Yoruichi le da punto valido a favor de la Teniente Kuchiki Rukia —informa a todos la Teniente Ise.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos Rukia, tú puedes! —me gritaba Renji desde el público.

—¡Vamos Kuchiki, vamos. Continúa así! —me daban ánimo mis compañeros Kotetsu y Kotsubaki.

—¡Vamos Teniente, usted puede! —seguían mis otros compañeros de división.

Noté, que Ichigo estaba cruzado de brazos en el público, ese idiota no se iba a molestar en darme ánimos.

—Hagan silencio, por favor. Vamos con la siguiente pregunta. ¿Qué tipo de regalo, sería el adecuado para la Teniente Kuchiki en su cumpleaños?

¿Pueden hacer este tipo de preguntas, estando el mencionado en el juego?

¡Piiii! Presionó el botón Nii-sama.

—El regalo perfecto para la Teniente Kuchiki sería cualquier colección de Chappy el conejo, según sus gustos —respondió Nii-sama con los ojos cerrados.

—Es correcto, la Teniente adora este tipo de colecciones, así que el punto es para el Capitán Kuchiki.

¡Oh, Nii-sama me conoces mucho! Eres el mejor hermano.

—Siguiente pregunta... ¿Cuál es la base que se encuentra en el Mundo de los Vivos y se encarga de hacernos llegar información de alto nivel y cualquier improvisto?

¡Piiii!

—Muy fácil. Pues la base es la habitual, que no es otra que la de Kisuke. Se encuentra en la tienda —respondió Yoruichi-dono.

—Eso es correcto. Por lo que tenemos un empate hasta ahora. La Teniente Matsumoto un punto, el Capitán Kurotsuchi un punto, la Teniente Kuchiki un punto, el Capitán Kuchiki un punto, y finalmente la Ex Capitana Shihōin Yoruichi un punto. La siguiente pregunta desempatará el desafío de preguntas y será ganador quien conteste correctamente.

Sonaron un rugido de tambores provenientes de quién sabe dónde.

—La última pregunta fue la más solicitada por todo el Seireitei, de hecho fue tanto así que no pudimos disuadirla y decepcionar a el público —explicaba muy formal la Teniente Ise—. ¿Quién es el rival número uno de Kurosaki Ichigo, por el amor de Kuchiki Rukia?

¡¿Qué diablos?! ¿Quién demonios pondría esa estúpida pregunta allí? Miro automáticamente a Ichigo, y él a mí. Pero se encuentra igual que yo; confundido, su aspecto es fantasmal. Creo que está en shock. Luego miro hacia Nii-sama y está furioso. Incluso creo va a sacar su Zanpakutō.

—¡¿De dónde diablos sacaron eso?! —Pregunto molesta.

—No lo niegues, Rukia-chan, tú y Ichi tienen un chukis chukis —me respondió la Teniente quien saltó hacia la tarima acusándonos con su dedo.

—¿De qué se trata esto? —preguntó Nii-sama a la Teniente Kusajishi.

—Pues de qué más Bya-kun. Se trata de saber, a quién debe temerle cuidado tu futuro cuñado. Porque Rukia-chan es muy hermosa, así que hay muchos babeando por ella.

¡Diablos, diablos, diablos!

—¿Y quién se supone que es mi futuro cuñado? —preguntó mi hermano más molesto.

—¡Kurosaki Ichigo! —respondieron los del público al mismo tiempo.

—¡Cállense! —exclama Ichigo saliendo de su trance.

—Ves, eso es negación, en un principio no lo aceptará, pero no preocupes él lo va hacer —seguía la Teniente.

—Uy, Ichigo. Te lo tenías calladito, pero ya lo suponíamos —se burlaba Matsumoto.

—Por favor, contesten la pregunta —exigía la Teniente Ise.

¿Qué no se daba cuenta que le echaba más leña al fuego?

—Sí, respondan. Yo también quiero saber, porque si Ichigo quiere tener algo con Rukia debe probar que la honrará hasta el final. Además que tiene que tener la aprobación del Capitán y yo —se metió Renji.

—¡Quieres dejarlo ya, Renji. No ayudas en nada! —me quejé.

—Yo no tengo nada con Rukia —les decía Ichigo en su defensa.

Lo cual es cierto. Pero nunca nos creen.

—Exacto, Ichigo y yo no tenemos nada.

—No preguntamos si tenían algo, preguntamos quién es el rival de Kurosaki —preguntó alguien del público.

—¿Qué acaso hay alguien más detrás de Rukia? —Preguntó Renji.

—¿A parte de ti? —preguntaron unas voces maliciosas entre la multitud.

—Un momento, este problema es de Ichigo y Rukia, ella sólo es mi mejor amiga. A mí no metan en eso —se defendía el muy imbécil, pero claro dejándonos a nosotros en el hoyo.

Todo se volvió un desastre, de repente la Teniente Kusajishi peleaba con Nii-sama. La teniente Matsumoto apoyaba el hecho de que Ichigo y yo deberíamos ser pareja, el Capitán Hitsugaya se veía cansado por el desastre. El Capitán Comandante Genryūsai Yamamoto, junto con su Teniente ni se inmutaban, así que discutían tranquilamente en su mesa sus asuntos. Mi Capitán, tenía una pancarta que decía: ¡ _Viva el Ichiruki!_ ¿Acaso eso era la unión de nuestros nombres? Yoruichi se quitaba de encima a la Capitana Soi Fong quien se apretaba contra ella de forma rara, la Capitana Unohana estaba despojándose de su ropa. Y así muchos otros horrores más, por lo que no me percaté cuando Ichigo me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la tarima con un shunpo extra rápido que me dejó algo mareada.

—¿Qué demo...

Jamás terminé la frase, el idiota me tomó el rostro entre sus manos y me besó. ¡Sí me besó! Frente a todos, frente a Nii-sama.

Esto traería problemas, pero qué importa, si él se arriesgó, ¿por qué yo no?

Nos separamos al escuchar los gritos de Renji.

—¡Capitán! Seguramente es un error... ellos no, usted no puede creer que... —intentaba Renji en nuestra defensa.

—Calla, Renji. No tengo intención de alejarlos ni mucho menos, quién mejor que Kurosaki Ichigo para proteger y amar Rukia. De todas formas él solo se ha metido en un lío, si Rukia lo mata en su intento por llevar una relación, no es mi culpa. —Y fue una de as frases más largas que escuché decir a mi hermano ese día.

Luego de todo el desastre, algunos pedían la lucha, se hicieron varias, hasta que al final llegó el Capitán Zaraki quien al parecer se había perdido gracias a la Teniente Kusajishi quien lo informó mal en cuanto a dónde debía dirigirse.

—Ichigo, tengamos una pelea —pidió sin más.

Los Capitanes y otros Tenientes perteneciente al grupo Visored se reían de Ichigo, e incluso empezaron sus propias apuestas.

—Lo siento, Rukia —y me volvió a besar—. Pero debo salvar mi vida si quieres seguir con esto.

Y dejando un camino de polvo, desapareció.

* * *

Al final, la tercera apuesta fue la que más recaudó fondos, y tanto Ichigo como yo, estuvimos incluidos y fuimos ganadores.

Al parecer el Teniente Shūhei Hisagi fue quien sacó ventaja de todo, colocó todos los sucesos en la Revista Mensual del Seireitei. Las ganancias de fueron exorbitantes, así que la Teniente Matsumoto y la Teniente Kusajishi le dijeron que tenía que compartir la ganancias con la AMS. Hasta enviaron varias al Mundo de los Vivos, y el padre de Ichigo no podía para de bailar de felicidad según nos contó Urahara.

Obtuve mi Colección Especial de Chappy edición Soul Society, wiii. En fin, me alegro de que algunos sean tan buenos apostadores...

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Reposteado por tercera vez. No sé qué me ocurre con este fanfic, pero sigo pensando que algo le sigue faltando.**

 **Les saluda, G.**


End file.
